


Fell (apart) for you

by gradoprincelyon



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crossover, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradoprincelyon/pseuds/gradoprincelyon
Summary: Fire Emblem: Three Houses AULyon hates to think of his inevitable arranged marriage to a nameless noblewoman, after his academy days are over. Ephraim hates to think of it too, even if he doesn't fully understand why it bothers him so, not until it hits him all at once.Or: Ephraim and Lyon's first time, right after the Garreg Mach ball
Relationships: Ephraim/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Fell (apart) for you

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to upload this in my collection of other ephlyon AUs, but... after editing this I decided like it too much and I want it to be its own stand-alone oneshot
> 
> possible content warning, Lyon has some morbid fears about dying young (not that he would in this AU, at least how I envision it)

There was something different about seeing Lyon at the academy instead of his homeland. If anyone asked Ephraim what exactly that difference was, he couldn't say. It was an unnameable shift, like the steady aging they'd both undergone as the years went by since they first met. That was, goddess, so many years ago now. They were both growing into 'fine young men', as his father might've put it. And while they couldn't be in the same house, they spared what time they could to see one another within the walls of the monastery.

\---

"Sometimes I'm envious of my classmates," Lyon said, interrupting Ephraim's thoughts. "They can transfer classes if they want to."

"It's not all bad, Lyon," Ephraim assured, squeezing his friend's shoulder, "We don't have to be in the same house to spend time together."

A blush spread across Lyon's face. Ephraim wondered if it might've been the cold wind.

Then, an abrupt change in topic.

"What do you think of the ball?"

"The ball?" Ephraim repeated. He grinned a sly grin. "Why, Lyon, have you gotten a date?"

"Ephraim!" If Lyon's cheeks had been tinged pink before, they were a bright crimson now. 

"It's an honest question!" Ephraim laughed lightly. His smile faded when he saw the torn expression on Lyon's face. That wasn't… what he'd expected. "Lyon, what's wrong?"

Lyon twiddled his thumbs, looking down at his lap. "I- it's nothing. What about you? Have _you_ gotten a date yet?"

"Lyon, tell me what's wrong." 

Lyon looked up. Met Ephraim's eyes for a split second. Bit his lip. "Just something my father said, is all."

"He said something about the ball?"

"No, its-" Lyon sighed. "About school, in general. Really, about what will happen after we graduate. I was– _am-_ expected to find my... future wife here. Lest my father pick one for me upon my return home. And I…" 

"Oh," _oh._ Ephraim knew the stresses Lyon spoke of– he had the same responsibilities on his shoulders, of finding a woman to marry someday to pass on his crest and the Renais line. But... immediately after graduation? Ephraim could not say he had such a strict time limit himself. "Lyon, I'm sorry this pressure is on you."

"I just wanted to make new friends here, and get to spend time with you and Eirika too, but all year I've just been… stressed, about my father's words. It's not that a lady would refuse marriage to a prince– I know that my status makes it a foolish offer to pass up, even if the woman in question cared little for _me,_ myself. But that is the problem. I don't… fancy any girl I've met at the academy. I don't want something forced, but it is going to be inevitable at this rate and I hate thinking of it. And this ball is coming up, and I'll have to bring a plus one to dance with, because I cannot simply _skip_ the Garreg Mach ball as the prince of Grado, and–"

"Lyon, Lyon, it'll be alright," Ephraim cut him off. He spoke automatic reassurances, but his normal optimism was suddenly a bit lessened. There was a strange feeling in his gut now, one he couldn't explain, one he wasn't even fully aware of– but it all started when he imagined Lyon dancing with a nameless lady at the ball.

\---

And then when the ball came, he shouldn't've been surprised in the least, he expected to see it. He expected to see Lyon dancing with one of his chosen classmates. But it still… it… it was...

Lyon was smiling shyly, Amelia smiling back as they waltzed hand in hand. They were the same height, and the distance between them so small, Ephraim thought they may even kiss, perhaps.

His stomach sank.

"My eyes are over here," L'Arachel said sarcastically in his arms. His own date for the evening, not that they were _together,_ but she was his sister's friend and she'd agreed to do this for him.

Ephraim shook himself. He gave L'Arachel another twirl in his arms. Then he glanced to Lyon, _again,_ because he couldn't stop himself. 

The first dance of the ball seemed to drag on.

But once it finally ended, L'Arachel gave a quick bow to him before scurrying off. Eirika broke apart from Seth, herself, and bounded off into the crowd as well. Now that the initial house leader dance was finished, everyone in the crowd began pairing off into their own dances, dips, and jovial laughter. And Ephraim only found himself swimming in the crowd. Or perhaps drowning in it. He'd lost sight of where Lyon went entirely. A woman or three asked Ephraim for a dance, but he hardly heard them.

Before he knew it, Ephraim was outside the dance hall. He needed to breathe in the night air, suffocated and claustrophobic indoors as he was all the sudden.

He didn't pay attention to where his feet were taking him. But soon enough, he found himself at the goddess tower. He thought again of what Lyon told him, of the romantic significance this place held.

"Ephraim?" A voice asked from the shadows. Footsteps tread, until the moonlight through the window fell onto a head of lilac hair, turning it almost silver.

Ephraim couldn't find his voice for a minute.

"You and Amelia," he started, voice strangely deep.

Lyon's brows scrunched together. "Oh… Well. She's… nice. And I needed a date, as I said…"

"That's all?" Ephraim said before he could stop himself.

Lyon looked a little surprised. "I… hardly intended to court her, she is just. She is a fellow classmate who I thought would be a fine enough dance partner for the opening dance, and she agreed to it."

Ephraim took a few steps closer, boots echoing on the stone floor. It felt almost sacrilegious, making so much noise in this quiet tower. Coming up to Lyon, looking down to his soft features, he found himself more aware than ever of their height difference. 

"Why are you here?" Lyon spoke.

Ephraim couldn't say if he tried. "I don't know. What about yourself?"

"I was not lying when I said I'd skip the ball if I didn't have to be there." A sigh. "I shouldn't have left so soon. It will reflect badly on… but you shouldn't have left either, Ephraim, what were you thinking?"

Ephraim was thinking of Lyon with someone else. Ephraim was thinking of the numbered days left at the academy together before Lyon would be married off. 

But maybe he wasn't thinking at all, when he tilted Lyon's chin up, leaned down and kissed him.

Nerves hit him the second he realized what he'd just done. It was a delayed response to go with his brashness, always rushing in without thinking. But just as soon, Lyon gasped and threw his arms around Ephraim's neck. He deepened the kiss, savoring Lyon's cut off whine, and Lyon's hands tangled in turquoise hair.

Ephraim couldn't help himself– he wrapped a strong arm around Lyon's middle and relished how Lyon's smaller frame felt against his own. And, goddess above, he wondered how it might feel without clothing in the way. It was like a dam bursting– all these thoughts catching up to him at once, all these desires he'd never allowed himself to acknowledge, but now Lyon was here, kissing _him_ just as needily, and Ephraim _wanted._

\---

"Bedroom?" Ephraim spoke against Lyon's lips, voice gravelly. He didn't care if it was his own room or Lyon's.

Lyon whined, and it went straight to Ephraim's - well. His manhood. 

"Take me there," Lyon murmured. _Take me,_ Ephraim heard.

Ephraim barely managed to restrain himself from quite literally carrying Lyon there. But he had enough sense to know how bad it'd look if anyone was around. He did hold Lyon's hand the way back, though, and fiercely so.

They were barely through the doorway of Ephraim's dorm room before Ephraim really did scoop Lyon up, bridal style. Lyon's eyes widened, it was clearly not what he expected.

"Ephraim!"

"I was thinking of this the whole walk here," Ephraim paced closer to Lyon's bed, "wanted to carry you like this."

Lyon's face reddened beautifully. Goddess, Ephraim wasn't much one to care for physical appearance, but had Lyon always been this beautiful? Or perhaps it was merely _because_ it was Lyon. Nevertheless, Ephraim's impatience would be the end of him, because as much as he'd like holding Lyon longer, or simply appreciating how he looked in this moment, he wanted to kiss him again too badly. He dropped Lyon onto the soft bedding - perhaps less gracefully than was appropriate, but he was on top of Lyon in an instant. He cupped Lyon's cheek and kissed him, hungry. And Lyon was so gracious, parting his lips for him once more, allowing Ephraim to take what he wanted. To say he was an inexperienced kisser was an understatement when Ephraim had never so much as courted anyone before, but the way Lyon moaned around his tongue was plenty reassuring.

Soon enough he was kissing down Lyon's jaw, down his throat, pulling the fabric of his uniform to find more skin to cherish. Lyon was squirming, so sensitive to the feel of Ephraim's lips and tongue and teeth grazing his neck.

"I want you," Lyon stuttered out, "please, goddess, have me, please."

Ephraim groaned, sunk his teeth down harder against his throat in response, making Lyon keen. "I'll give you anything," Ephraim murmured as he fumbled with his uniform's latches. Spoke more sweet nothings into Lyon's skin as he pulled the clothes off one by one, revealing Lyon bare in places he'd never imagined getting to see. He wanted to kiss every inch of him, and so he licked a trail down his clavicle, over one of his sensitive nipples - Lyon shuddered - and he continued down the plane of his stomach, admiring how it was softer compared to his own defined abs. 

"Don't do that," Lyon huffed, embarrassed when Ephraim laid his cheek against his happy trail. He kissed the hair there anyway, not caring.

He stroked gentle fingers over Lyon's pink cock, which jumped at the touch. Lyon shivered, whined. 

"What do you want, Lyon?" He asked, voice husky.

His hands covered his face. "Must I say it?"

"Please," Ephraim said, teasing just the head of that dripping cock with his thumb. Lyon bucked his hips a little, it was - was _cute_ the right word? The sight was erotic and sweet.

"Lyon, I..." And this was what made heat rush to Ephraim's face most. Not taking action, but talking about it. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry. I've just… never… with anyone, before. Will you tell me what you want?"

Lyon's face was unreadable. "Never with _anyone?"_

"I - no." Ephraim flushed.

"But you... you... seemed like you knew what you were doing," Lyon said strangely. "You haven't - not even with a woman?"

"You know I've yet to court anyone," Ephraim said, taking his hand off the tip of Lyon's cock. Now taking his jacket off. Unbuttoning his shirt. Lyon stared a long moment at Ephraim's bare chest before he said anything.

"Uh. I - I know that, but…"

"Have _you_ been with anyone before?" Ephraim asked, suddenly doubting what he thought he knew, a pit in his stomach.

"No, I just…"

Ephraim released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Then we'll be each other's firsts."

Lyon covered his face and made an unintelligible noise. It sounded like either a curse or a prayer. Then he spoke again. "I don't suppose you know how two, um, men, ah…"

Then Lyon explained, brief and hurried and stammering. He conjured a bottle of oil out of his bedside drawer, and Ephraim didn't have time to wonder why it was there when Lyon practically chucked it at him, instructing him to wet his fingers with it. His pants felt tighter and he wondered if he perhaps had a thing for Lyon explaining things to him. Or maybe it was just because this was Lyon.

Ephraim touched a now-slick finger down, down past Lyon's (hard) pink cock, down to his equally pink hole, and Ephraim gulped. "You mean to say I can truly fit inside -"

" _Yes_ ," Lyon's voice cracked. 

Ephraim spread the oil around the surface before attempting to push his index finger in. When just the tip was in, Lyon's cock twitched. 

"Spread- ahg, spread your fingers, stretch me," Lyon let out in a voice that was _too much_ for Ephraim to take. So he obliged Lyon all too gladly. Wriggling his fingers around, in and out, and suddenly-

"Ah!" Lyon shouted, toes curling. Ephraim stopped.

"What?"

"Don't stop!"

Ephraim pushed his fingers back in around the same place. "You mean-"

"Aaaahhhhgh-" Lyon keened again. "Eph, Ephra- ah, keep touching there please, Ephraim,"

 _Oh._ Ephraim smiled down at him. "Of course," he said, and continued massaging that spot inside that made Lyon grasp at the bed sheets so desperately.

It wasn't too long after he pushed a third finger in that Lyon was stopping him. "I- I'm stretched enough, you can, your, ah, put your cock in, I mean," Lyon squeezed his eyes shut, "you, you know what I mean."

Ephraim chuckled. "I do when you explain it to me."

"Ephraim…"

Well, he wasn't going to tease Lyon longer. Ephraim shucked off his pants now, freeing his straining erection. Lyon's eyes shot open wide, mouth agape.

"Is it… are you sure it will fit?" Ephraim was hesitant again.

"Put the oil on it," Lyon said instead. "You're, you're very large…"

Was he? Ephraim didn't exactly have a frame of reference to judge by, but he supposed he was a little bigger than Lyon. He grabbed the bottle of oil again and poured a generous amount on his hands before rubbing it onto his shaft. The whole while, Lyon couldn't look away. Ephraim felt… Reassured? Sexy? He wasn't sure, but he never wanted Lyon to look away. Those eyes on him lit a fire in his veins.

When he pressed the head of his cock to Lyon's pucker, Lyon shivered. When he pushed the tip inside, he gave a sharp breath, and when the head was fully inside, Lyon clenched around him, adjusting to the feeling. Ephraim couldn't believe how tight and hot it was, and he let out a groan.

"Ephhhh," Lyon whined. _Goddess._ And he looked so eager and shy, gazing up at Ephraim from underneath splayed bangs, it did things to Ephraim's heart.

As reckless as Ephraim could be in any other situation, he didn't want to hurt Lyon, and so he pushed the rest of the way in painstakingly slow. That is, until Lyon wriggled his hips impatiently, started _fucking himself_ on Ephraim's cock. Ephraim could not be blamed for his patience falling apart, after that.

Lyon was going to be the death of him.

"Goddess, look at you," Ephraim groaned, the wet sounds of his - their - _lovemaking_ filling the room. He grinded against that special spot inside Lyon, and louder moans escaped the needy prince before him.

"Wha- nh," Lyon cut himself off with his own moans, he was already this...this undone.

"You're wonderful," Ephraim said again. _And I'm not going to last, I can't,_ Ephraim thought, because it was all too much, unreal, tight, hot-

He kissed Lyon's open mouth, swallowing his moans. Lyon clawed at Ephraim's back with blunt nails, desperately. Scrambling to lock his legs behind Ephraim for leverage to grind his hips back deeper against Ephraim's shaft. Lyon shut his eyes tight, gasped, and said something.

"What?"

"Inside, c-come, come inside me," Lyon said again, "I need you-"

The words alone sent Ephraim over the edge. His orgasm wracked his whole body and he couldn't think of anything else, nothing else existed in this moment but _Lyon Lyon Lyon._

 _"I love you,_ " Ephraim moaned, and his vision faded with white.

\---

It was several moments before he was aware again, head so hazy with afterglow, but then he realized. Lyon was shuddering underneath him. He had turned almost completely around, so that he could lay his head face down into the pillow. Was he… laughing?

"Lyon? Did you finish?" Ephraim touched his shoulder, moved him just enough to see. No, he wasn't laughing. He was crying. He batted Ephraim's hand away and buried himself into the pillow once more. Ephraim's stomach sank. 

Had he... regretted this? 

"Lyon, what's wrong?"

Lyon shook his head into the pillow and mumbled something incoherent. Ephraim hugged his arms around his middle again, nosing Lyon's neck, pleading. "Did I hurt you? ...Do you regret this?" 

Lyon moved his head enough to speak clearer. "You're too… you can't, you can't love me, I'm going to hurt you, we can't even be together." Then he sobbed into the pillow more.

"If this is about the marriage-" Ephraim's voice cracked. "I don't care about that, I know it's not your choice. We can still visit each other, we can find a way."

"It's not just the marriage." Lyon pushed himself up onto his elbows, head down. "It's m-my crest."

"Your…" Ephraim frowned. _What?_ "What's that got to do with this?"

"Do you know what it's like-" Lyon hiccuped, "Reading about your lineage and how so many in your f-family died a young age? Because that's what I found out after coming here and reading it in the libraries for myself. M-my father kept this all from me but I- I know now. The crest of Grado is a curse. My great grandfather died when he was not much older than myself. My grandfather died young from a mysterious illness. My mother died of illness shortly after she had me. Grado himself died in war far before old age. A-and I can't s-say how many others I read of. I have always been weak and frail and sickly, even with the power I can tap into with my crest and now I know why, and I, you can't love me Ephraim, I am going to die young and leave you behind."

Ephraim was mortified to hear Lyon, his friend, his love, talking about his own mortality like this. To hear he was so certain of his own demise - it broke his heart in two.

"And now I know this is why my father pushes for me to marry so soon. Because otherwise, what if I simply died before passing on my crest? My bloodline is cursed and I never would wish it upon a child, but this role I was born into leaves me no choice but to have heirs before I leave this world." He gave a bitter choked laugh. "I feel as if my soul was sold away the day I was born, in exchange for this… this damned crest… goddess…"

"Lyon, you can't say such things. Those were only coincidence. You cannot be cursed, you can't be." Ephraim said it with as much conviction as he could muster, as if willing the words to be true. "My mother died in childbirth, does that make my crest cursed?"

"Your mother wasn't the one with the crest!" Lyon shouted. He flinched back, turning away from Ephraim. "I- I'm so sorry, goddess forgive me, I didn't mean to…"

"Lyon-" Ephraim grabbed his hands. Lyon froze for a moment, and Ephraim thought perhaps he'd done the right thing, that maybe he could calm Lyon down. But then Lyon ripped his hands away and stood up abruptly. 

"I s-shouldn't have let this happen tonight," Lyon spoke as he threw on his clothes again. He was unsteady on his feet, his legs must have been shaking after what they'd just been doing, but apparently Lyon was too determined to let that stop him. "I shouldn't have... I shouldn't..." he repeated over and over until he was at the door and ready to leave.

"Don't leave, wait!" Ephraim said, but it was too late. Lyon slammed the door on his way out with a finality. Ephraim stayed still for several beats, shocked and confused and worried. When he snapped out of it, he threw on his own clothes again, and rushed out the door to go find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to leave it on a sad note. If it makes up for it, here's a scene that would happen in the far-off future after some war happens and they're steady in their relationship:
> 
> _"I am selfish, to be grateful our fathers died, to be grateful that the war happened..."_
> 
> _"Don't say such things," Ephraim held Lyon close, kissing his forehead. "It is not selfish to be grateful for the silver linings that come out of tragedy."_
> 
> _"I just never…" Lyon sighed, nuzzling into Ephraim's chest. "...Imagined a future where I could be married to you. Or even live this long… Ephraim. You make me grateful to be alive. When I am with you, I no longer fear death is creeping closer each day. I feel… like I can just appreciate every day for what it is now. I am happy. You make me happy."_
> 
> I have so many notes I could say about this AU and the parts that aren't explained here, but it would be more concise to just link you to the notes I've made on twitter about it. [You can read the thread here](https://twitter.com/gradoprinceIyon/status/1201589068343193601) (and hopefully my rambling makes enough sense)
> 
> P.S. Apologies if the fe3h side of things don't fully make sense in this story, I'm just here to write ephlyon
> 
> P.P.S. I swear originally they were just going to give each other hand jobs in the goddess tower, I don't know what happened


End file.
